


Baby's In Black

by Historical_Muse



Series: Andy Serkis/Richard Coyle [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, LOTR RPS, british actor rps
Genre: Fluff, Leather, M/M, Smut, mischievousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a parting gift for Andy, but Andy suspects that he's not going to like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's In Black

It was, Richard mused, an odd situation to be in, shopping for clothes with your new lover and his ex – especially when the ex was paying and any purchases would not, when it came down to brass tacks, be for his benefit.

But then, that was Elijah for you – his heart was the size of London.  When he and Andy had finally ended their relationship owing to distance, a girlfriend for Elijah and other factors, their parting had been amicable and, on hearing that Andy and Richard were now together, Elijah had insisted on meeting the new man in Andy’s life – and paying for lunch into the bargain.

At first Richard had been nervous – well who _wouldn’t_ be?  “So – you’re the replacement...” Elijah had said with a wry smile, taking Richard’s outstretched hand and leaning back slightly, his huge blue eyes –  < _so like Andy’s..._ > – slowly appraising Richard from head to toe.  For a moment Richard had been disconcerted, almost embarrassed – but before he could turn to Andy for reassurance, Elijah had bounced forward and thrown himself at Richard to deliver an impassioned embrace and a flurry of excited chatter about how it was so cool, so _awesome_ to meet him and how glad he was that Andy had found someone to make him happy.

For his part, Richard had been surprised by how diminutive Elijah was.  When they’d first embraced, the young American had felt as though he were of no more substance than a bird and Richard had found it difficult to equate this apparent frailty with Andy’s tales of Elijah’s seemingly endless stamina and healthy appetite for rough sex.  But moments after being hugged enthusiastically by surprisingly strong arms for so slight a young man he’d revised his opinion and realised that Elijah _wasn’t_ as delicate as he seemed on the surface.  And as they’d talked over drinks, Richard had been won over even more, loving Elijah’s breezy, freewheeling charm and feeling oddly pleased at having fully met Elijah’s exacting standards for his former lover and having his blessing on their relationship.

And now here they were in Soho on a shopping trip, brought hither by a sudden tipsy whim of Elijah’s, and Richard knew that Andy was hating every minute of traipsing up and down Old Compton Street and Brewer Street – not just because he was hungry and Elijah and Richard had agreed on having lunch _after_ shopping, but also because his agent’s office was only round the corner in Berwick Street and he didn’t want to bump into her on her lunch break, even though he’d taken this route to see her many times before.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Andy,” Elijah snorted, steering Andy towards another rack of clothes for the older man to pull faces at.  “Lou’s hardly going to have a thrombo if she sees us!”

Andy’s response was to look even glummer.  “No.  She’ll just take the piss out of me for the next six months...”

“You should be used to it by now,” Richard laughed.  “I do it all the time!”

“I can do without _both_ of you giving me a hard time,” Andy retorted sulkily.  He glared at Elijah.  “ _And_ you.”

“You ungrateful twat!” Richard exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face.  “After he’s said he’s going to buy you some nice new clothes!”

“I fucking _hate_ shopping for clothes.”

“Liar.  It’s all I can do to keep you out of Wow Retro and away from Camden Market some days.”

“Oh fuck off...”

Blithely unconcerned by Andy’s surly truculence, Elijah made a b-line for an interesting window-display and then sailed in through the shop’s open door, the two older men following with mixed enthusiasm.

“What you need is something to make the most of your assets, Serkis,” Elijah announced authoritatively, grinning at Richard as Andy grunted in response.  “Something to please the new man in your life – don’t you think this fabulous guy is _worth_ it?”  Andy growled something approaching grudging acknowledgement, and Elijah nodded.  “See, that didn’t hurt a _bit_ , did it!”

Richard bit his lip in an effort not to laugh out loud at this further insight he’d been given into Andy and Elijah’s relationship.  He might be much younger and almost absurdly tiny compared to Andy, but Elijah Wood was one tough little cookie and _more_ than capable of holding his own against the older, stronger man. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

As the three of them trudged up yet another flight of stairs, Elijah turned and grinned lasciviously at Richard.  He pointed at Andy.  “You know how this man has a _great_ ass?”

Richard grinned back.  “I do indeed.  He has a _fantastic_ arse!”

“So he should show it off, don’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Richard nodded, not even attempting to keep up with Elijah now.  He was already across the floor and hauling items off racks, much to the excitement of the two young shop assistants who’d been following the trio around since they walked in, no doubt excited by the prospect of seeing a gorgeous older man wearing their goods!

Andy was incensed when he saw Elijah pick up and scrutinise a shiny PVC thong.  “I am _not_   wearing anything where my arse is hanging out!”

“Aww – not even for me?” Richard teased.

“Oh, fuck off!” Andy snapped back.  “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you!”

“Oh yeah, right – you being such a bad-tempered cunt is _always_ such a joy to behold.  Come off it, Andy.  You _love_ shopping for clothes.  Your mum’s _always_ on about what a stylish dresser you are and _I_ know you love to look good, and you know what suits you.”  He put his hand on Andy’s shoulder and squeezed it, then rubbed his finger gently against Andy’s rough stubble.  “Let Elijah have a bit of fun doing something for you,” he said softly.  “This is probably the last chance he’ll get.”

“Thank God,” Andy retorted – but the softness in his eyes betrayed a gentle acknowledgement of this fact.  It was the end of an era, all right. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 Elijah turned to Richard and smiled, his excitement lighting up his face.  “So what do you think?” 

“I think – well, I think I’m pretty impressed, actually, and that’s putting it mildly!” 

There were also ill-concealed sighs of delight from the two shop assistants who were now admiring from afar whilst pretending to rearrange a display of latex dildos and butt-plugs. 

“Fucking awesome,” Elijah agreed, nodding and looking pleased with himself.

And with good reason.

Elijah Jordan Wood might indeed stray dangerously close to pixiedom when over-excited and becoming even _more_ endearingly ditzy than was normal for him, but he certainly had his sharps about him when it came to _important_ matters.

Like Andy’s arse.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, Richard thought as he gazed in adoration whilst Andy got accustomed to wearing the leather 501s that Elijah had assured him would look fantastic encasing the Serkis posterior.

Elijah had it nailed about Andy Serkis.  That man had, without doubt, _the_ arse for side-laced black leather trousers.  Especially _tight_ side-laced black leather trousers...

Oh, at first Andy had protested at wearing something _quite_ so figure-hugging, it was true.  His crestfallen face a mixture of horror and disbelief when marched into Soho to go shopping in the first place had become a picture of total dejection when faced with what Elijah had chosen for him, citing his age and a desire _not_ to appear like mutton dressed up as lamb as reasonable explanations for rejecting the supple and unforgiving black leather, which would serve only to emphasise each and every imperfection.

< _‘Imperfection’ my arse,_ > Richard thought, trying not to stare at how the jeans clung to every pert curve of Andy’s wonderfully rounded arse and hugged his powerful, muscular thighs.  Despite Andy’s loudly-voiced misgivings he actually looked amazing.

Richard continued staring, unwilling to drag his eyes away from his lover.  < _There ought to be a law against that arse, >_ he decided.  _< He shouldn’t be allowed out in public in jeans like that because he’d be a Health and Safety risk.  All the accidents he’d cause with people being distracted by the way the leather fits him like a second skin...  For the sake of his own safety I wouldn’t want to let him out in public in those jeans.>_

Richard’s mind began to wander as he watched Andy walking around the changing area, seeing how the jeans felt to wear.  God, they really did look good on him – and those _thighs_...  All Richard could think about was pushing his fingers up the backs of Andy’s calves, opening his palms across the backs of his knees and then grabbing those thighs.  And then moving his hands up to Andy’s arse, sliding one across the leather encasing those pert little globes and rubbing between them...

He swallowed hard as Andy twisted to one side in order to see himself better in the mirror.

_< Christ, I wouldn’t let him out of the bedroom, let alone the house...>_

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

On hearing a gentle cough, Richard looked up from his book – and did a double-take as his stomach flipped over with lust.  “Oh bloody hell!”

Barefoot and naked except for the new jeans, Andy was lounging in the living-room door-way, one hand braced against the jamb as he lolled seductively against the doorframe, his hair a loose mass of tumbled curls and his stubble dark against his pale skin.

“So.  What do you think, then?”

Judging by the seductive timbre of his voice and his heavy-lidded eyes, Andy had clearly lost any reservations he may have had about Elijah’s purchase.

Up this close, it seemed as though Andy had been _poured_ into the new jeans and the combination of leather and Andy’s broad, muscular furred chest was making the blood pound in Richard’s ears.  “They really suit you,” he replied, swallowing hard.  “But fucking hell, they’re bloody _tight_! They don’t exactly leave a lot to the imagination.”

Andy’s laugh was low and dirty as he shifted position, showing himself off to better advantage.  “Don’t suppose you can tell what’s on my mind at the moment, can you?”

Richard grinned as Andy turned away slowly.  It was _very_ clear to see what Andy was thinking about.

“I’ll bring a shoe-horn and a cloth to buff you up with afterwards,” he laughed, as he threw his book across the sofa and got up to follow Andy into the bedroom. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *


End file.
